


Christmas Morning

by kiefer



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefer/pseuds/kiefer
Summary: SaiDa on Christmas morning. Enjoy Sprites!
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 43





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!

**"...don't want a lot for Christmas."**

Was what roused Dahyun up from her sleep as an immediate frown appeared on her face when she found the space beside her empty and cold.

**"..don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree..."**

Her eyes shifted towards the door, only for her to quirk an amused smile when she found it wide open.

_'She left the door open again, I see..'_

Cold drafts began to invade the air, causing her to shiver involuntarily before she opted to get out of bed and join the owner of the voice down the hall.

Throwing on what seemed to be her girlfriend's oversized shirt and picking up her nearby underwear, which were all thrown haphazardly on the floor last night due to some *cough* activities *cough*, Dahyun tiptoed her way down to the kitchen with the thought of scaring her girlfriend in mind.

**"...wish come true. Oh all I want for Christmas..."**

A serene smile crept to Dahyun's lips as she leaned on the doorway, silently watching her lover swaying her tantalizing hips and singing along to the music being played in the radio, not noticing Dahyun's presence as the woman was focused mixing the cookie dough.

**"Is....y--"**

"Me?"

Dahyun interrupted, causing the latter to squeak in surprise as she whirled around, pointing the ladle at the mischievous Korean with a pout forming on her lips. But that was not before her girlfriend allowed her eyes to roam around Dahyun's figure of course.

"You're supposed to be asleep!"

Her lover whined, causing Dahyun to chuckle as she strode towards her sexy baker and cupped her face. "And you're supposed to be in bed with me but here we are," Dahyun rebutted back before pinching her girlfriend's cheeks. "And excuse me but where's my Christmas kiss, Minatozaki?"

Melodical giggles echoed throughout their cozy little kitchen as Sana's arms automatically wound around the younger girl's neck and brought their faces closer to the other, causing Dahyun to impulsely close her own pair of orbs before leaning in.

Only to be confused when her lips touched nothing, making her frown as she opened her eyes, only to see Sana impishly grinning at her.

"No kisses until these cookies are done, Dahyun-ah," Sana teased before pressing a quick peck on the miffed Korean's face.

An indignant sputter escaped her throat as she placed her hands on her hips. "But that's going to take ages!"

"No cookies, no kisses. That's my condition Dahyunnie. If you can't wait then--"

"Mistletoe!"

Dahyun cut in before dangling the plant above their heads, earning a mutter of "Unbelievable.." from Sana.

"Christmas tradition, love. One can't say no to the godly mistletoe plus I haven't kissed you yet ever since I woke up and I want my--mmph!"

Tingly warm feelings began to spread on her chest, making her giddy as she smiled and kissed the taller woman back.

"...Satisfied?"

Sana murmured before resting their foreheads together, eyes locked in at the other and Dahyun was enjoying the way Sana's honey brown pupil dilates as she leaned in again to place one long passionate kiss this time before snuggling against her beautiful girlfriend.

"..ease." She heard Sana mumble.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"..one more please?"

"One more what..?"

"Dahyun-ahhhh..."

A knowing grin crept to Dahyun's lips before pressing butterfly kisses on Sana's neck and on her jaw.

"Better?"

"I want a proper kiss!" The Japanese insisted. "Dahyunnie please.."

Sana begged making Dahyun giggle as she pulled away. She was about to run away when Sana entrapped her by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Oh now you're asking for proper kisses. What would you do if I'm the one who said no this time?" Dahyun teased as she squirmed in Sana's hold.

Cue a whine from Sana as she wrapped her arms tighter. "M'not letting you go then."

"What about the cookies?"

"They can wait," Sana shrugged before Dahyun felt her girlfriend's hands on her butt, causing a faint hue of red to spread on her pale face. "You first."

"Funny. That's not what you said earlier." Dahyun taunted with a smirk before yelping when Sana lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"Will you look at that, Dahyunnie," Sana murmured before raising an arm above their heads and dangled a mistletoe between them. "Mistletoe.."

"...copycat."

Was all Dahyun could say before giving up and inched her face closer to the older woman.

"Merry Christmas, Sana-chan."

She whispered before sealing the deal between them.

"Merry Christmas, Dahyunnie."


End file.
